


Simple Sailor Suit

by PKLucky



Series: Kiran's Sexual Escapades [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Humor, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Or not, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, who gets humiliated may surprise you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/pseuds/PKLucky
Summary: In which Kiran reveals she has a sailor uniform fetish





	1. Waking the Beast

It was a beautiful day in Askr, so Commander Anna decided it would be a good day for the Order of Heroes to go out to the market and restock supplies. Everyone split up into groups to make things easier, and--of course--Matthew and Kiran were paired together.

As Kiran scanned the marketplace for the supplies on the shopping list, a certain item caught her eye: blowing in the gentle breeze and hanging on a clothesline was a sailor suit. Kiran stopped in her tracks and stared at it in awe, “Just like my Japanese animes…”

Matthew paced ahead until he noticed Kiran was no longer following him. Curious as to why Kiran stopped, he backed himself up. He looked in the direction of her gaze, noticed the garment, and frowned. Matthew waved his hand in front of Kiran’s face, “Hey, snap out of it.”

Kiran blinked, “Huh?” She looked up at Matthew and snapped out of her trance, “Matthew!” She pulled on his collar and pointed at the sailor suit, “We gotta buy that! I’ve always dreamed of wearing a sailor uniform!”

Matthew furrowed his brow, trying to rationalize why a simple sailor suit has her so excited. He groaned, “We’re here to get supplies for the army, not indulge ourselves with impulsive purchases.”

“Look, I’ll have Commander Anna take it out of my next paycheck, alright?” Kiran looked at Matthew with pleading eyes, “You gotta let me buy it, Matthew. All my wildest weeb dreams will come true with that sailor uniform!”

“Kiran, what does that even mean?” Matthew removed Kiran’s hand from his collar, “You know what? Forget it. We’re not gonna buy it, and that’s final.”

Matthew started to walk away when Kiran made one last remark, “It would make things more fun in the bedroom.”

Matthew stopped dead in his tracks. A devilish grin spread across Kiran’s face. She started walking ahead, “I know. I said _I_ wanted to wear it, but _guys_ in sailor uniforms really turn me on, y’know? Having you wear it would get me pretty excited. Hell, seeing you in that might bring out my dominant side.” As she caught up to Matthew, she glanced at him; she could see a faint blush adorning his cheeks, “But, you’re right. We’re here on important business.” Kiran closed her eyes and shook her head, “We shouldn't be indulging ourselves.” She heard footsteps walk away. “You said so yourself.” Sound of footsteps coming back.

When she opened her eyes, Kiran saw a pouting Matthew with the sailor suit in his hands.

“You’re terrible.”

* * *

 

Immediately after returning from the marketplace, Kiran had asked Oboro to make a matching skirt, stockings, and ribbon for the sailor suit, and a few days later, the sailor uniform of Kiran’s dreams was complete.

Kiran dragged Matthew to her bedroom and handed him the outfit, “It’s time.”

Matthew hesitated, looked to Kiran, then to the uniform. He sighed, stripped himself, and took the clothing in Kiran’s hands.

She turned around, “Let me know when you’re done.”

“Alright,” replied Matthew.

A few minutes of rustling clothes later, Matthew spoke up, “Okay, turn around.”

Kiran did so, and her jaw was left on the floor. It fit him perfectly.

Matthew shrugged, "Well, here it is. What do you think?"

Kiran approached Matthew, removing one article of her clothing with each step. She was down to her socks, bra, and panties when she was right in front of Matthew. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear, “I want to eat you up~”

Kiran pushed Matthew onto the bed and straddled his hips. She pinned his arms above his head with one hand and stroked his face with the other. Kiran’s heart pounded hard in her chest. She stared at Matthew with a hunger in her eyes, “So cute…”

Matthew did not expect this at all. He gulped. His eyes darted around the room, unable to take in Kiran’s intense, lustful gaze. He squirmed underneath her, unsure of what to do. His member hardened as it rubbed against Kiran’s warm cunt. His breaths grew heavy and uneven as words tried to escape his throat, “F-Fuck… me…”

Kiran giggled, "Aw, already? I haven’t even done anything.” She lifted Matthew’s shirt and took a nipple into her mouth. Her tongue circled around it as she lightly sucked.

Matthew’s hands balled up into tight fists as Kiran teased him. He moaned quietly and bucked his hips against Kiran.

Kiran lifted herself up. Matthew’s length sprung up and pushed the skirt off, leaving his lower body exposed. She smiled, “Oh my, it’s already that hard?” Kiran wrapped her fingers around the shaft and stroked slowly as she spoke, “Look at you, all hot and bothered from just a little bit of teasing. Your cock really wants my pussy all around it, huh?”

Matthew melted from Kiran’s touch. “Please…” Matthew panted.

“Hm?” Kiran sucked on Matthew’s neck, marking him with love bite after love bite, “What do you want, Matthew?”

“I… I want your pussy,” Matthew moaned breathlessly. “Please, Kiran.”

Kiran smirked as she removed her underwear. She repositioned herself with her ass to Matthew’s face and her face to his cock. “Well, here it is~” She wiggled her ass, “If you do a good job, I might reward you.”

Matthew frowned for a second, then let out a sigh. He squeezed Kiran’s ass and fingered her dripping hole.

Kiran hummed as Matthew’s finger slipped in and out of her, “Is that all you’ve got?”

Another finger entered her, and Matthew squeezed harder and picked up his pace.

Kiran cried out as the finger went inside her. She stroked Matthew’s erection, “Come on, you can do better than that.”

Matthew removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. His tongue swirled around Kiran’s walls. He bobbed his head, sliding his tongue in and out of Kiran’s sensitive hole. He reached down to her clit and rubbed it.

Kiran moaned and bucked her hips against Matthew’s mouth, “I think it’s time for your reward.”

Kiran sat up and positioned Matthew’s cock at her entrance. She looked down at Matthew and he stared back up with a dazed, blissful expression. Kiran stroked Matthew’s hair and kissed him as she lowered herself onto his hardened length.

Both of them groaned, their loins finally giving each other the attention they deserved. Kiran pounded into Matthew’s cock vigorously as her walls tensed around it. Matthew grasped onto the bedsheets; his voice grew hoarse with every pleasured noise he made.

“Kiran,” Matthew cried, “I-I’m gonna…!”

“Go on, cum for me,” Kiran kissed him, “I’ve got you.”

Matthew bucked into Kiran; his seed shot into her. Kiran yelped and came as well, her juices soaking Matthew’s cock.

Kiran collapsed on top of Matthew. The pair caught their breath, smiled at each other, and kissed one last time. They laid in silence, basking in the afterglow. That is, until Kiran knocked back to her senses.

"Gah!" She catapulted her body up and rambled frantically, "Oh god Matthew I'm so sorry I can't believe I did all that that waswaytoomuchwasthattoomuchI'mreallysorryI'mnotgoodatbeingadom--"

Matthew stared at Kiran blankly as the words kept coming. He pulled Kiran into a kiss, holding her in place until she relaxed. He broke the kiss and playfully ruffled Kiran's hair, "You did fine, babe. Relax." He held Kiran in a tight embrace, "Let's get some sleep. It's getting late."

Kiran nodded, wrapped an arm around Matthew, and closed her eyes. Before she dozed off, her eyes shot open, "Holy shit, you called me 'babe'."

" _Go to sleep._ "


	2. Poking the Beast

When Kiran woke up the next morning, she was shocked to see Matthew was wearing a sailor uniform. She stared in confusion until memories of the night before came back to her.  _ Right. _ She pouted.  _ I can’t believe I did all that last night… _

Kiran looked Matthew up and down, taking a moment to admire his appearance, his innocent sleeping face, his clothing hugging his body, his ass curving just right underneath the skirt--oh would you look at that, Kiran’s hand is on there now too. Kiran groped Matthew’s bottom and rubbed her face into Matthew’s chest. Kiran hummed happily to herself, “Matthew tiddy~”

“Well, this is certainly a wake up call.”

Kiran froze and looked up. Matthew looked down at her with a sly grin. Kiran squeaked as she curled up into a ball and hid her face in her hands, “I’m sorry!”

Matthew kissed the top of Kiran’s head, “You’re ridiculous.” He climbed out of bed and straightened out his uniform, “Get dressed. We can’t keep the army waiting.”

Kiran quickly sat up, “W-Wait, you’re going out in  _ that _ ?!”

Matthew shrugged, “Why not? If anything, it’s like the time I made you go out in public with that collar.”

“But that was different,” Kiran’s face grew redder. “I had to keep that shit hidden. You’re gonna… gonna be out in the open…!”

As soon as she finished her sentence, the image of Matthew being stared down by all the other Heroes popped into her head. Everyone’s eyes on him as he hides his face, embarrassed. “Stop…! Don’t look at me like that…!” he’d say. Matthew would clumsily trip over himself, landing on his bottom with his legs spread out, revealing a pair of panties underneath his skirt.

A wide grin spread across Kiran’s face, “Panty shot!”

Matthew cocked an eyebrow, “Pardon?”

Kiran jumped out of bed and started dressing herself, “Forget what I said earlier. You can wear that.” She tossed a pair of blue and white striped panties at Matthew’s face, and he caught them with ease. “But you gotta wear those too. Let’s go!” With that, Kiran rushed out the door.

Matthew stared at the underwear. He shrugged, put it on his head, and ran after Kiran.

When Matthew caught up with her, Kiran narrowed her eyes at her panties on Matthew’s head, “Matthew, what the fuck.”

He smirked, “You said to wear them. You didn’t specify how.”

Kiran groaned and marched ahead, “Come on, we gotta get to the Training Tower portal. The others are waiting.”

“Right behind you.”

As the two of them walked through the castle halls, Kiran could feel everyone’s eyes on them and hear their hushed whispers. Kiran smiled to herself.  _ It’s only a matter of time. _ Kiran glanced at Matthew to see his reaction.

Matthew was waving and greeting every Hero that they passed by with a huge smile on his face. Kiran furrowed her brow.

Matthew looked to Kiran and showed her a cocky grin, “Hm? What’s wrong, Kiran? You seem disappointed about something.”

“What? Me? Nooooo,” Kiran shook her head and gestured loosely.

“Oh?” Matthew chuckled, “You didn’t want me to say something like ‘Stop staring at me like that, it’s too embarrassing…!’ while we’re out and about?”

Kiran pulled up her hood and pouted with a huff. Matthew smiled and patted her head, “I’ve had to do way worse than this, Kiran. This won’t phase me.” Matthew pulled Kiran’s hood down, “But, I’m feeling nice, so I’ll humor you. I’ll act embarrassed around the next Hero we see. Sound good?”

Kiran crossed her arms and thought for a moment. “Fine.”

The pair continued onwards until they saw an armored muscular man wielding an axe walking in their direction.

Kiran’s eyes widened in horror, “Lord Hector!”

“Oh, this is gonna be good,” Matthew held in his laughter as best he could.

Hector noticed the two and approached them, “Kiran! Matthew! How are y--Matthew, what in blazes are you wearing?”

“M-Milord…” Matthew buried his face in his hands. “Don’t look at me like that! It’s too much…!”

“Matthew, what…?” Hector stepped closer to Matthew and put his hands on his shoulders, “What is going on?”

Matthew brought his hands down to his cheeks and lowered his head, “That piercing gaze of yours, milord…” His eyelashes fluttered as he glanced up at Hector, “I can’t bear it any longer!”

Kiran looked on at the scene unfolding in front of her: a scene that reminded her a little  _ too _ much of certain types of manga she read in middle school. Kiran concealed her now burning face with her hood and dragged Matthew away as Hector blinked at them confused.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Matthew nudged Kiran’s shoulder and asked, “So? How was that?”

“Never again,” groaned Kiran.

Matthew and Kiran finally made it to the Training Tower portal where Matthew’s teammates--Anna, Alfonse, and Ninian--were waiting. The three of them saw Matthew and Kiran approach, and all three of them couldn’t help but direct their attention to Matthew.

Anna inhaled deeply and covered her mouth, trying her best to not howl with laughter. Alfonse’s eyes widened and his mouth hung agape. Ninian covered her mouth with both hands, staring at Matthew with a tomato-red face.

Matthew waved to his team, “Hey guys! Ready for training?”

Alfonse raised a hand and managed to finally speak, “Kiran, I have a few questions.”

Kiran shook her head, “Unless you want me to go into detail about my sexual history and fetishes, you’d better keep them to yourself, Alfonse.”

Alfonse pursed his lips and bowed his head, as if he was conflicted to say anything more.

Anna was shaking from trying to keep her laughter under control as she pulled Kiran aside. She barely managed to get a sentence out between her giggles, “Oh gods-- _ pfft _ \--I should’ve suspected-- _ hah! _ \--you’d do something like this with that sailor suit…!”

Kiran crossed her arms and muttered, “Aw, shut it, Anna.”

“Honestly, Kiran,” Anna smiled wide, “your libido wants the most amusing things sometimes.”

Kiran rolled her eyes and looked to Matthew who was talking with Ninian.

“--’Never again’ she says! Honestly, I’ve been having a great time so far. Seeing her all red-faced is priceless--”

Kiran loudly cleared her throat and addressed the group, “Alright, guys, we’re doing Tenth Stratum like always! Do your best out there!”

* * *

With training done for the day, Matthew and Kiran retreated to Kiran’s bedroom. Matthew flopped onto the bed and hummed happily, “Today was fun, Kiran! We have to do that again some time.”

Kiran locked the bedroom door behind her and trudged to the nightstand in silence.

Matthew cocked an eyebrow at her, “Kiran…? Are you alright?”

Kiran ignored him as she dug through the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a few coils of rope, a handkerchief, and a wooden paddle. She straddled Matthew’s hips. She glared down at him. She smacked the paddle down onto her palm after each word she spoke.

“You’ve been a  _ very. Bad. Boy. _ ”


	3. Feeding the Beast

Matthew looked up at Kiran who was looming over him. She tightly gripped a coil of rope and the paddle in her hands. He laughed nervously, “Aww, c’mon Kiran. It wasn't  _ all _ bad, was it?”

Kiran didn't answer. She tied Matthew’s wrists over his head, then secured them to the bed frame. She then flipped Matthew over and forced his ass up.

Matthew gulped as every muscle in his body tensed, “K-Kiran, come on.” Kiran lifted his skirt, exposing his bottom. “Look, I’m sorry, alright?” She lightly tapped the paddle against his bare cheeks. “Please, Kiran, I-I’ll do anything…!”

Kiran smirked, “Anything?”

Matthew nodded.

“Then, accept your punishment.”

Kiran slapped the paddle against Matthew’s rear, and he cried out. Matthew whimpered as another smack from the paddle came. And another. And another. And another. With each spank, Matthew’s member hardened, “Fuck, Kiran…!”

Kiran ceased the torture on Matthew’s ass for a moment and gently caressed each cheek with her hands. Matthew winced from the slight sting from Kiran’s touch, but relaxed underneath her hands as well. He exhaled, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, “Is it over?”

Kiran giggled, “Not quite yet. Does your ass hurt?”

“Uh,” Matthew hesitated, “A little bit. Why?”

“Things are gonna get a little more intense,” Kiran plucked her panties from Matthew’s head and balled them up.

Matthew’s eyes widened, “Is that really necessary?”

Kiran smiled and laid next to Matthew, making eye contact with him, “Why, yes. You’ve been a naughty boy all day, Matthew.” She forced Matthew’s mouth open and stuffed the panties in. “If things went the way I wanted it to, maybe I would’ve cut you some slack.” She promptly covered Matthew’s mouth with a hand and grabbed the handkerchief. “Oh well. Either way, I promise it won’t be that bad.” Matthew let out a muffled complaint as Kiran tied the handkerchief around Matthew’s head to keep the panties in place.

Kiran kissed Matthew's gagged lips and repositioned herself at his ass. Matthew flinched as her hands laid on his rear again. Kiran smiled to herself as she groped Matthew’s ass and inched her mouth to his hole. Her warm breath made Matthew shiver with anticipation. Kiran spread his cheeks and tongued his hole. Matthew gasped as Kiran’s tongue glided inside him inside him. He bucked up against Kiran’s mouth, taking more of her tongue into his entrance. Satisfied, Kiran retreated from Matthew’s hole and retrieved a wooden dildo and a bottle of oil from the nightstand.

“Well, well, well, looks like someone’s ready for the next part of their punishment,” Kiran cooed as she slicked the dildo up with oil. She slowly teased Matthew’s entrance with the tip, to which Matthew responded with a low moan. Just as Matthew was getting used to the teasing, Kiran shoved the dildo up his ass. Matthew yelped in surprise as its girth filled him.

Kiran thrusted the dildo rapidly while stroking Matthew’s swollen cock. She kissed and sucked and bit his bottom, marking her territory. Matthew screamed into the gag. The dildo, the handjob, the hickeys, all of it was overwhelming him.

“What’s the matter? Getting close?” A sadistic smile spread across Kiran’s face, “If you come before I do, you’ll get an even harder spanking~”

As soon as he heard Kiran’s words, Matthew bit down hard into the gag, trying his best to prevent his incoming orgasm.

Kiran worked her way underneath Matthew and between his legs and took his dick into her mouth, bobbing her head along its length in sync with the the pounding of the dildo. She reached up with her free hand to squeeze Matthew’s rear.

Kiran’s body tensed up upon hearing Matthew’s pleasured, muffled groans. She tried to keep an even pace with her head bobs and dildo thrusts, but it was no use. Matthew’s moaning gradually took her focus away from her until a wave of ecstasy washed over her. She collapsed into the bed, her pussy dripping.

Matthew soon came afterward, showering Kiran’s face with white blobs of come. He flopped onto his side, red-faced and breathing heavily.

* * *

Early next morning, Kiran awoke with a start. With the cum on her face, the sex toys scattered about, and Matthew tied to the bed frame  _ still _ in that sailor uniform, Kiran started to piece together what had happened the night before.

“FUCK,” she quickly untied Matthew’s restraints and shook him awake. “Matthew holy fuck I’m so sorry about last night I was just really frustrated and I didn't mean anything I said oh my god I hope I didn’t smack your ass too hard it’s not broken right--”

Matthew stared at Kiran quizzically. As Kiran rambled, Matthew couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

Kiran stopped and frowned, “H-Hey, what’s so funny?!”

He calmed himself down, kissed Kiran, and smiled at her warmly, “You’re ridiculous.”


End file.
